1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets and more particularly pertains to a new roof bracket for mounting an auxiliary roof to a house without removing a portion of a roof of the house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brackets is known in the prior art. More specifically, brackets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art brackets include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,018; U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,122; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,775; U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,971; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,695; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,200.
In these respects, the roof bracket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting an auxiliary roof to a house without removing a portion of the roof.